99 Reasons
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: Jellal had 99 reasons why he can't be with Erza can't be together, but Erza had an answer for each one of them. Jerza forever /"I'm from the dark, and you're from the light"/ "Then I can guide you to the light path."/ Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, another story from me^^ This one is kind of… Short words but I'm pretty proud with this. It needs brains for me^^ and memories too. So, do you guys know already? **_"Until Next Time" **Had a sequel! Well, the story is kind of boring last time for the multi chapter, so I make the sequel with a different story^^ See it for yourself. And I just make a Mystwalker as requested as "Pusha" ^^ Check it out too guys. There's slight Jerza and Edo Nalu too in there. Now, ENJOY! ^^**__

"Hey, don't you think this is kind of awkward?" Natsu ask to Lucy. "Shh! We need to hear carefully. And don't let your guard down and keep hiding!" Lucy warned. Everyone in the guild are watching Erza and Jellal right now. They come halfway, so they don't what is wrong though…

"That Jellal is really dumb!" Ultear whisper-shouted. "Ultear?! When did you?!" Lucy ask. "Yes, I want to punch Jelly right now." Meredy looks pissed. "What's happening actually?" Mira ask. "Well, we accidentally make Jellal drink a 'truth potions' and he tell Erza that he loves her." Ultear explain.

(Truth potions is a potion to make people can't lie). "But Jellal explain everything and give her 99 reasons why they can't be together…." Meredy continue and the two mage sigh. "That idiot…. And Erza exclaim that she can answer all of them." Ultear explain. "Erza did?!" Lucy looks shocked. "Oh? This is gonna be interesting." Gray smirk.

A/N: The first line is Jellal, and the second is Erza.

** and Light.**

"I'm from the dark, and you're from the light."

"I can guide you into the light path

**2. Wanted Criminal**

"I'm a wanted criminal, and you're an S-class mage from Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail was like a criminal for a council too."

**3. Bad things**

"I hurt you and done a lot of bad things to you."

"And now you've got a chance to make me happy."

**4. Simon**

"I killed Simon."

"But Simon protected me so we have a same sin."

**5. Etherion**

"I fooled you when the council fired Etherion in Tower Of Heavens."

"But you absorb it and lead it to the sky to protect me and Natsu."

**6. Sins**

"I still had a sins that was unforgivable… I killed many humans and lied to them for my own sake."

"You're being controlled back then, and you created Crime Sorciere to correct that sins right?"

**7. Rules**

"In Crime Sorciere, there's a rules about we can't fall in love with the light."

"Then change it. And the light is the one that fall for you."

**8. Pairings in Fanfiction**

"There's people in fanfiction that prefer you to be with Gray and Natsu."

"Natsu already have Lucy, and Juvia will cry non-stop about that. And anyway, I love them as a family."

**9. People**

"People will disappointed at you because of me and the council might suspect you."

"Fairy Tail already go through a lot of problems with the council. We always can get through it somehow. And so are this time."

**10. Haters**

"There will be a lot of haters for you if they had a grudge with me."

"I'm used to that as a Fairy Tail mage."

**11. Hiro Mashima**

"There's someone called Hiro Mashima that prevent us to go futher."

"No one choose our destiny! We MAKE our own."

_**So? How is this chapter? I'll make more soon^^ Hope I can get 99 reasons! Oh, and look forward to the next chapter alright? ^^ Don't forget to leave a lovely reviews in the box below^^ I might update sooner than I thought that way^^ Please, I need your supports! Look forward to the next chapter! And please follow my twitter for my information of fanfiction, **_ ayuzawayume _**and facebook **_Ayuzawa Yume _**with Fairy Tail pictures as the display pictures. Check it out guys^^ Need your support. Don't forget to tell me your thought in the box below^^ Accept critics!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm planning to make this story updated faster than now, but my ideas are lacking! T^T I hope you guys helping me for updating this story BY telling me what's your thinking and ideas^^ It will really help me update faster you know. I might be able to give the next chapter the day after tomorrow if you guys help me^^ How is that? Good deal right? AND, I just want to thank you all for your support to me. You guys didn't know how much it means to me. To**____**superstitiousfox**__**, , Gruvia Rocks, and Arcabaleno-lover for following my story. And to **__**superstitiousfox**__**, , Gruvia Rocks, and SilentHeartCarto for favorites my story^^ You guys are tooo awesome that I can't even describe it anymore. Now, enjoy this story and I hope you read it until the end^^**_

**12. Fiancé.**

"I have a fiancé."

"You know yourself that you're lousy at lying."

**13. Together**

"Because of the nature of our guild, I can't stay in one place too long. So I don't think you and me could meet recently."

"I'm fine with that. As long as it didn't took years."

**14. Milliana**

"I heard Milliana hates me now and wanted to take a revenge."

"She will understand if I explain to her."

**15. Life**

"Crime Sorciere had a dangerous missions. I might die in that missions."

"You know it yourself that you're strong. Even if you die, I won't move on."

**16. Arrested**

"What will happen if I get arrested by the council again? I don't have any purpose to run away."

"Ultear and Meredy will help you get away."

**17. Contact**

"I don't think we could contact each other frequently."

"I'm fine with that. It's better than our no contact for 8 years before."

**18. Amnesia**

"What if I get an amnesia like before? I might not remember you."

"If I remember correctly, you remember my name. That means, you still remember me. And from the start, how and why do you lost your memories again anyway?"

**19. Change Feelings**

"What will you do if I love someone else?"

"We both know it's impossible."

**20. Saved**

"I'm not a person that can be saved Erza…. Why do you want to be with me so badly?"

"Then why do you reject me so badly? I told you already that I can guide you to the light."

**21. Magic Council**

"One day, you might be chosen to become one of the council because of your sense of justice and strength. And their top priority now is to search me."

"Then I shall reject the invitation. And Fairy Tail aren't in good terms with the Magic Council so it's impossible (almost!) anyway."

**22. Impossible**

"As I thought, it's impossible after all…. We can't be toge-"

"Don't say that rubbish because we don't know what happens next. There's still more reasons you had to tell me right?"

_**So? I know it's a little bit… Maybe a lot….. Bad…. But I'll get better day by day^^ And do you know? I can't believe my goal to make more than 10 stories are accomplished! It's because you all support me and my story! ^^ Maybe now, my dream to become a writer has gotten one step closer! Thank you so much guys! You guys are the best supporter ever in my life! So again, don't forget to leave me a lovely reviews^^ I hope you guys would take one minute in your day today and let me know your thoughts in the box below for me^^ Maybe it take less than 20 seconds to do so right? Stayy tuned for the next chapter, AND reviews, reviews, reviews! ^^**_

To Arcabaleno-lover: Really? I'm glad I'm decided to make this story then! And hey, I check your stories before! You should update fast for "To The Beautiful You" alright? I LOVE that story and I felt a little disappointed you didn't update And you follow "The Band And The Ordinary People" too right? Thank you sooooo much! ^^ Look forward to the next chapter too alright?

To : Really? Then, I think I should do my best to make you love the rest then^^ Since you just love it 'so far' after all^^ Look forward to the next chapter! And, what do you think for this chapter? Is it good? Do you like it?

To Gruvia Rocks: WOW! We meet again^^ Thank you for the compliment! Aww…. That's so sweet^^ Thank you sooo much and please keep supporting me *bows* Look forward to the next chapter too^^


End file.
